The Picture part 2
by AllosaurusLover
Summary: Sequel to PJ& the picture. Just a little Percabeth one-shot.
1. Studying

**A/N: Percy and Annabeth are juniors at NYU. Written in Percy's POV.  
Setting: Their dorm, 6:30 pm, Saturday.**

Annabeth was sitting at her desk, studying for the 18th hour in a row. Finals were coming, and she was _not_ getting anything under an A. I, however, was worried about her. She studied every day after classes ended and weekends studying. I don't think she even eats most of the time. That night, I was going to my mom's birthday "party" (if you call cake and hours of baby videos of me a party). I was about to leave, so I asked Annabeth if she wanted to come.

"Can't. Gotta study." She said without looking up from her books.

At that point I just lost it. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the chair. "No, no more studying. Look at you, your exhausted. When I get back, you better be asleep, alright?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy I-"

"Alright?" I repeated.

"Fine." She mumbled.

I let go of her arm. "Good." She trudged over to her bed and layed down. I turned to leave. "Have a nice . . ." I turned around and saw that she was fast asleep. I smiled and left.


	2. The picture resurfaces

**A/N: At camp, Percy teaches swordplay. **

**Annabeth's POV**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Ugggggh." I groaned as I sat up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Annabeth. I need you to come get me._"

"Okay, Percy. Where?"

"_Jail. I'll explain later, I just need you to bail me out._"

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I said and hung up. _Great. What'd he do now?_ I thought as I drove down to the police station. I walked in to find Percy waiting for me.

"What did you do?" I asked as we walked out.

"Nice to see you too. Apparently there's a car-jacker that looks like me." After that, we drove home in silence.

A few weeks later, school ended and camp started. My mom insisted (more like forced us against our will) on driving me and Annabeth to camp. After two hours, we pulled up to find a group of campers waiting for us. As soon as we got out of the car, Daniel, son of Apollo, approached us with a piece of paper. He chuckled as he handed it to me. I turned it over and turned beat red. It was the picture of us asleep that my mom took a few years ago. I turned around to find a cloud of dust where my mom was supposed to be. I pushed past the crowd of kids, knocking a few down in the proccess.


	3. Three words

**A/N: Characters might be OOC. Sorry!**

I made my way back to my cabin. I closed and locked the door. I couldn't believe my mom would do that. I took out Riptide and started cleaning it. Knocking on the door broke me from my little thought bubble. I opened the door, and I could've sworn I felt something brush past me. I closed the door and yelped in surprise as I turned around. Annabeth was laying on my bunk, her Yankees cap in hand. "Hey Ms. Jackson." Annabeth said with a a smile.

"Ha ha ha." I said as I layed down next to her.

"You might want to lay low for a while." She paused. "Can . . . can I spend the night with you?"

"Won't your cabin-mates wonder where you are?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I just want to stay here. With you." We just layed there for a while, hearing voices outside all the time. Eventually, we both dozed off. I woke up the next morning with Annabeths head on my shoulder. For a moment, I just stared at her, trying to figure out how a guy like me got someone like her. Eventually, Annabeth yawned and woke up. "Morning."

"Morning." I said and yawned.

"I should get back to my cabin."

As she started to get up, I some how summoned to say the strength to say what I needed to. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Annabeth."

She layed back down. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said. After that, we shared the greatest kiss in Zeus knows how long. Then, she left back to her cabin before anyone noticed she was gone. And thus, a new tradition was born. Every night after her siblings were asleep, she would sneek over to my cabin and sneek back before anyone was awake. That went on for the rest of the summer, and I swear every night I loved her more than the night before.

**A/N: I will try and get a third chapter going.**


End file.
